Ice & Love Meet Metal & Fire
by SukiRPGAnime08
Summary: Ed and Al are still looking for the philosophers stone, Hughes is bugging Roy that he should get a wife...then two girls come into their life...their both experienced alchemist...R&R to find out...(EdXOC & RoyXOC)...story better then the summary...I suck.
1. Default Chapter

**This is one of my new stories...it's by my best friend and me...I think that we did a good job with this story.**

**I hope that you think so too.**

**So please R and R the story...ok...so read on now**

* * *

**Full Metal Alchemist  
By: Katrena Rother & Suki Choe**

**Chapter One:**

It was a warm spring day, Ed and Al were still looking for the philosophers stone.

So far, they still haven't found it.

They had a lead, but unfortunately for them, it lead them to another dead end.

But they didn't give up.

They had to do something to get another lead on the philosophers stone.

One day, Major Lieutenant Hughes called his buddy, the flame alchemist, also know as Roy Mustang.

Hughes said on the phone "you won't believe how grown up she's getting, it brings tears to my eyes, just by looking at my beautiful girl!"

Mustang was getting annoyed by Hughes talking about his daughter, when they have important work to do.

He asked Hughes "so Hughes, my friend, have you found out if you can sent alchemy through the telephone yet?"

Hughes answered "not yet, my men are still working on that. By the way, the reason why I called is that Ed needs some kind of help to find that philosophers stone…you have any ideas?"

Roy thought about it for awhile, and said "no, I don't have anyone in mind to help him."

"Well it seems as though every time they get a lead, it ends up as a dead end for them" Hughes said in a serious way.

Again, Roy thought about it and said "they'll find a way to find the philosophers stone, just give them time. I'm sure our full metal alchemist will think of something!"

Hughes agreed, and said to Mustang "and also Roy, please do get a wife while you still have the chance."

Roy yelled "JUST GIVE IT A REST!" and slammed the phone down, "god, he gets on my nerves!"

* * *

Major Lieutenant Hughes was staring at the phone, after he put the phone back, on the hook, and smiled, "that guy's got to get a wife!"

He then put his hands up by his chest, and laced them, looking up at the ceiling, "He looks and acts like he desperately needs one!"

Hughes stood up, and put his fist in the air, still looking at the ceiling, "I'll find him one, and he'll like her A LOT!"

Hughes then thought about Ed and Al, and put his hands down, and put his pointer finger on his lip, "Thinking about it, Ed and Al need girlfriends badly! They need some time away from their long mission! I mean they also look lonely."

Just then Major Alexander Armstrong walking in.

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," he said.

Hughes looked up, "yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"We have two girls outside, waiting for you," he said.

"Any details?" he asked, "are they around fifteen or so?"

"Um…why do you ask sir?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Just asking, so..?"

"I think so."

"Good, good. Bring them in."

"Yes sir," Armstrong left.

Hughes was smiling.

He had a plan.

* * *

Outside the building, Rika and Erika Sohma were sitting on the steps.

Armstrong walked out the door, and was looking at the two.

"Now…" he said, "how to introduce myself…" he then smiled.

Rika and Erika were talking, when Armstrong went in front of them, interrupting them, and was flexing his muscles showing them off, with his shirt off, and spoke, "hello ladies, my name is Major Alexander Armstrong, and the Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes will see you now."

He stopped flexing and was looking at the two girls, "come, follow me."

Alexander had stars around his body.

The two girls had anime sweats.

"Oh yeah, a stripping party!" Rika and Erika said sarcastically.

"Finally! Let's go!" Rika and Erika stood up, and the two turned around, and began walking up the steps.

Armstrong was looking at the two, and took a deep breath, "O-K! Let us go, then!" he began to walk with them.

As they were walking, Major Armstrong looked and asked them both "so, who are you two very lovely young ladies?"

One of the girls answered "my name is Rika Sohma, I'm twenty-six years old," she then patted the other girl's head and said "and this is my younger sister, Erika Sohma, she's fifteen years old."

Erika said "we're both very experienced alchemist. I'm know as the winter alchemist, and my sister is know as the love alchemist."

"Very interesting!" Armstrong smiled, "you two are very cute, too!"

"O-K!" Erika said turning her head away from Armstrong.

"That's a-little-creepy…anyway…" Rika stated looking at her sister.

They arrived at Hughes' door, and Armstrong opened the door, and stood in front on Rika and Erika, and spoke, "here are the girls. Their names are Rika and Erika Sohma, sir" he looked at the girls when he said their names.

Hughes stood up, and looked at the girls.

"Hello Rika , Erika…" Hughes walked over to them, and said, "so…" he then popped out a picture of his daughter, "isn't she cute?"

The three had anime sweats.

Erika grabbed the picture.

"Aww…"she smiled looking at the picture, "she's so cute!"

"I know, isn't she?" Hughes asked, "she's an angel!"

"Oh my god!" Rika said, "but she is cute, though, but still. Colonel Hughes…" she said looking at him.

Hughes looked at her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Rika gave him a look.

"Oh! Oh, ok…yes, let's get down to business!" he said, Erika gave him the picture back.

"Sit down girls," he said, sitting in his chair, on the other side of his desk.

The girls sat down and Armstrong was still watching them.

Hughes told them about the situation that Ed and Al were having.

Both the girls listened, and nodded their heads.

"So I want both of you girls to help them out, it'll be much more faster and easier to find the philosophers stone!"

Both Rika and Erika thought about it, and Rika answered in a nice, quiet voice, "alright, we'll help the Elric brothers to find the stone."

Erika said with excitement "yeah! This will be fun, going places with the Elric brother s, and maybe fighting…oh yeah! I'm ready to go when you are, sis!"

Rika had an anime sweat drop and said in a quiet voice "ok, we'll leave first thing in the morning."

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes gave them a place to stay for the night and money for the journey that they are heading towards.

"Major Armstrong, please show these two lovely ladies their rooms, they'll be staying here for the night," Hughes said in a happy way.

Both the girls stood up, and Major Armstrong showed them their room.

After they got to their room, Erika asked her older sister, Rika "Rika, what do you think the Elrics are like?"

Rika answered "well, I heard rumors about them. I heard that they are heroes, and that they're really nice."

"I hope that they'll except us for helping them find the stone," Erika said, then yawned.

They both went to sleep in their separate beds, and dreamed peacefully the whole night.

* * *

**Hey wuz up...I hope that you like this chapter...it's by my best friend and me...we're writing like three stories together.**

**It's like crazy...lol...anywayz...please review this story nicely please.**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**L8er Days**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the next chapter of the story.**

**I hope that you like it.**

**Both my best friend and I are trying to keep the characters in character.**

**And trying to keep our characters not to be like Mary-sues...so I'm sorry if the characters are mary-sues.**

**Anyway...please read and enjoy the second chapter.**

**And don't forget to review too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning came, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was calling Roy, telling him about the two girls that are going to help Ed and Al.

He said "and one of them look about your age, so maybe the two of you can get together, and also……get married," as he said the last part in a whisper.

Roy was really annoyed of Hughes saying for him to get married.

Then when Hughes and Roy were talking on the phone, Ed and Al came through the door of the central headquarters.

Ed was still mad about the last ingredient for the philosophers stone.

Hughes saw the two gentlemen come through the door and said to Roy over the phone "gotta go Roy. I'll tell you more about this girl later, bye" he hung up the phone.

Roy hung up the phone on his side and said to himself _I really need to do something about him! He gets on my nerves!_

Hughes walked over to Ed and Al and greeted them "hey Ed, hey Al. How are you guys? Feeling any better Ed?"

Ed answered "we're both fine, Lieutenant Hughes…but, I'm not sure if we should continue to search for the philosophers stone now, since we found out what it's last ingredient is. So we're not sure."

Both Al and Hughes looked at Ed for just a moment, then Hughes just remembered something and said to both the boys "oh yeah! hey Ed, I know these two very lovely ladies that are willingly to help you two find the philosophers stone."

Ed and Al were both surprised of what Hughes said, Ed said "really? Why would anyone want to help us find the stone, and anyway, who are they?"

Hughes answered "their names are Rika and Erika Sohma. They're both very lovely girls, and I think the younger sister would be the right girl for you, Ed."

Ed blushed and yelled "LIEUTENANT HUGHES, I DON'T WANT A GIRLFRIEND, SIR, I'M FINE WITH JUST BEING WITH AL, I DON'T WANT ANYONE SPECIAL IN MY LIFE!"

Hughes just smiled and told them "well, you'll meet the girls in the central library, they woke up an hour ago and went to the library for some research about something, I forgot what it was though, but oh well, you two should get going to the library too meet the girls, so, off you go," as he was pushing Ed and Al out the central headquarters' door.

Both Ed and Al walked to the central library to meet the girls that Hughes was talking about.

As they got there, Rika and Erika were looking through lots of books.

Erika asked Rika "Rika? Whatever happened to mom and dad, all I remember about them was that they were happy to have us as their children, but what happened to them Riri?" that nickname that Erika said was when both their parents were alive, and her mom always call Rika, Riri.

Rika answered "you're still too young to know the truth of what happened to mom and dad, Kira."

"I'm not too young Riri, I'm a teenager, so I'm old enough to know, so please tell me!" Erika yelled.

"I'm sorry Erika, but I can't tell you yet, when the time is right, I'll tell you, I promise," Rika said in a sad but happy way.

Erika took a deep breath, "fine!" she said, and grabbed another book, "be that way, but you better tell me soon! I wanna know! I mean I've been wanting to know for a while, now!"

* * *

Ed and Al arrived at the library.

"So Ed, what do you think these girls look like?" Al asked.

"I don't know Al, I guess we'll find out. Come on, let's ask this lady if she knows." Ed said while he walked up to the information desk.

She pointed towards the girls.

Ed and Al looked at them.

"They're cute brother!" Al said.

"Al, we're here to research, not to meet girls, even though their here to help us find the philosophers stone," Ed said.

Al looked at Ed and said "but brother, don't you want a special person to be with you in your life."

Ed didn't say anything, and walked over to where the girls were sitting at.

The girls heard loud clacking footsteps and looked from the books they were looking at and focused on where the noise was coming from, they looked at a short blond guy and a metal suit guy next to him.

Rika was the first to speck, she stood up and bowed her head down, "hello, my name is Rika Sohma, I'm twenty-six years old, I'm known as the love alchemist."

Then Erika stood up and bowed her head down, "and I'm Erika Sohma, I'm fifteen years old, I'm known as the winter alchemist."

Both the girls finished introducing themselves, and held their heads up and looked at the blond guy and the metal suit guy.

Ed and Al did the same thing the girls did, Ed said "I'm Ed Elric, and this is my brother Al Elric, I'm also fifteen years old, and Al here is fourteen years old."

They had their heads up and they looked at the girls.

Rika asked "this will not be my business to know but, why does your brother wear a metal suit? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Ed put his head down. His bangs covering his eyes, Al looked at his brother with a sad expression inside his heart, and said in a sad voice to Ed "brother…"

Erika looked at the Elric brothers, she said "like my sister said, if it's uncomfortable for you to answer you don't have to answer right away, you can tell us when you're ready to tell us what happened."

Al answered it's not that, it's just that, it's painful for us to still remember what happened."

Both the girls said "oh,"

Ed said "it was about 7 years ago, when our mother died, she dies because of our bastard father, he was the cause of our mother's death, but what happened was that we were using alchemy to bring our mother back to life, but something bad happened, my brother lost his body, and I lost one leg and one arm, it was the most painful thing that has ever happened to us, so Al's soul is in this metal suit and that's why, so now you know why he wears a metal suit."

Both Rika and Erika were crying when they heard about that.

Rika said in a sad voice, "we're sorry to hear that, it must've been hard to make that pain go away sometimes, we know, cause our parents are gone too, it was very painful for both of us, well at least to me it was more painful, but I can't tell you yet."

"Yes," agreed Erika, "It must have been hard!"

"It was…" Ed said looking down at the floor.

Rika said "well, we can't mope around now, since we've introduced ourselves lets go to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes now, he'll tell us where to go, or something."

"Yeah!" Erika said excitedly, "let's go!"

All four of them left the library and walked to the central headquarter to see Lieutenant Colonel Hughes.

* * *

They walked through Colonel Hughes door.

Hughes stood up.

"Hello there," he smiled, "I see you four found each other!"

"No duh, Hughes!" Ed said.

Erika laughed.

Hughes walked up to Rika.

"So…" he said, "what do you think about dating?"

"Why do you ask?" Rika asking with a confusing look on her face.

"Nothing…much…I'm just thinking of hooking you up with one of my close friends, that's all. I want you two to get to know each other. So…"

"Say yes, Rika!" Erika begged.

"Sure, why not," she said with an 'I don't care' look on her face.

"Yes!" Erika yelled, then ran up to her sister, "I told you that you'd be getting a date soon!" she smiled.

"Ok Hughes, are you going to tell me who it is?" Rika asked.

"No, you'll find out. It's going to be a blind date," Hughes smiled.

Rika had an anime sweat.

"Oh, o-k…I thought I would at least see him before I went out with him."

"So, how is she going to date when she's helping us?" Al asked.

"Next time you guys come back, which should be a couple of weeks, hopefully, then she'll date him. But I think the two will really like each other!" he explained.

"Whatever. Now that that's done, can we get to the philosophers stone?" Ed asked.

The four looked at him.

"We will, Ed," Hughes stated.

"As in now," Ed said looking at Hughes.

"Yes, ok, you may leave. I already gave the girls some money, so see ya next time!" Hughes said, "be back in a couple weeks though."

The four walked out the central headquarters' door.

Hughes picked up his phone and called Mustang.

Mustang picked his phone and said "hello"

"Hey Mustang, how are you?" Hughes asked happily.

"I'm fine, you sound too happy, what's going on?" Mustang asked in his normal voice.

Hughes answered "well, I've got a date for you, no need to thank me, all in a good days work, oh and by the way, it's gonna be a blind date, so you won't be able to see her until she comes back with Ed and Al and also her lil sister."

Roy didn't say anything, he just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

He said "get a life Hughes, I will not agree to this date, and you will never make me!" then he hung up his phone.

Hughes smiled and said to himself _oh, he'll change his mind sooner or later_ then he hung up his phone also.

* * *

**I hope you've liked it so far...I'll be updating everyday until I'm up to the chapter that my best friend and I are on.**

**So please look out for more chapters of this story...and also look out for other stories that are written by my best friend and I.**

**Anywayz review this chapter please.**

**L8er Days**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey...sry that I didn't update like I said I would...I kinda forgot to...lol.**

**Newayz...I hope that you've like this story so far...I did...n so did my best friend.**

**So I hope that you've like the story that my best friend wrote.**

**Well...plz R and R the story plz.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

Ed, Al, and the Sohma sisters were walking down a street, when they got a lead on the philosophers stone, because they asked a group of people some questions about it.

They headed to the next town, because that was where it was last heard of.

"Finally!" Ed said, "yes. I was beginning to think that we would be searching for a lead for a while!" Al added.

The four walked to the town, and were walking around.

It was deserted.

There wasn't anyone outside, anywhere.

"Uh, where is everyone?" Erika asked, "It's sad, and kinda creepy!"

The four were looking around.

"Good question...hm..." Rika said.

"I don't care if there's people here or not, all I want to do is find the philosophers stone!" Ed said.

"But brother, why do you still want it! We already found out the final ingredient, and neither of us liked it."

Ed looked at Al.

"I mean you even said it yourself, you weren't sure if we should still look for it!" Ed looked down at the ground.

"Al, I know! But I don't want anyone to get their hands on it!"

Everyone looked at him.

Just then, they heard a woman scream.

They all looked towards where the screaming came from.

They ran to see what was wrong.

"What the hell was that?" Ed asked.

"It sounded like a woman," Rika answered.

They arrived to see a man that had a woman's cut off head in his hand, and her cut up body covered in blood lying on the ground, below the hanging head.

"Oh my God?" Erika put her hand over her mouth.

The group was shocked.

The man had a butcher's knife in his other hand, and had a grin on his face as he was looking at the group.

His eyes got bigger when he saw Rika and Erika.

"Mm...more women that I can have fun chopping up!"

Rika and Erika grinned back.

Ed and Al stood in front of them.

"Why don't you move boys? We all could have fun watching me chop them up?" he smiled.

"HELL NO!" Ed yelled.

"Who are you?" Al added.

"Hm…" he dropped the head.

It landed on the body's pieces, and rolled off onto the ground towards the group.

Her face was facing them.

"The name's Barry. Barry the Chopper, and I just love chopping up women!"

He looked at his bloody hand, "the feel of blood through my fingers...mm...feels good!" he smiled.

"YOU'RE MAD!" yelled Rika with a disgusted face.

"Hm, thank you," he looked at Rika, then at both Sohma sisters, "now, what are your names, before I chop you up into pieces," he grinned.

"I mean I've heard of a short full metal alchemist, named Ed Elric, and a big metal man named Al Elric. The two are Elric brothers. So what are your names?" Barry the chopper was looking at Rika and Erika.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW THEIR NAMES!" Ed yelled, "AND I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed freaked as he was yelling.

Everyone was looking at Ed, then they looked at Barry.

Barry looked at the Sohma sister.

"You wanna know our names, you crazy bastard?" Rika asked looking at Barry.

Everyone was looking at Rika.

"Rika..." Erika whispered, Erika was understanding what Rika was doing, where she was going.

Erika looked at Barry.

Ed and Al were looking at Rika.

"My name's Erika Sohma."

Erika yelled over to Barry, Al and Ed looked at Erika.

Rika was looking at Barry.

"Hm...really?" Barry grinned.

"I am known as the winter alchemist." Erika finished.

"And I am Erika's older sister, Rika Sohma. I am known as the love alchemist!"

Al and Ed were looking at the two girls.

"Thank you, Erika, Rika." Barry said still grinning.

Ed and Al joined Erika and Rika in looking at Barry.

"Well, now that I know you, let's get to business, huh?" Barry charged at the girls, "BOYS, YOU HAVE FRONT ROW SEATS!" he yelled.

Ed and Al were still in front of the girls.

The girls grinned.

Erika pushed Ed out of the way, and Rika did the same, but for Al.

"NO!" Ed and Al yelled as they turned around looking at Barry charging right in front of the girls.

The girls moved out of the way, and Barry kept running, then turned around and charged at Rika.

"RIKA!" Erika yelled.

Rika moved just in time to be sliced on her side.

She had jumped back, and landed on her feet with her hand covering her wound, then dropped to her knees, with her head facing the ground.

She was cut ½ a cm in.

"Rika!" Erika ran up to her, and stood in front of her looking at Barry.

Erika clapped her hands once, then faced them at barry.

He turned into ice.

"Finally!" that guy was beginning to freak me out!" Erika put her hands down, and on her waist as she was looking at the frozen Barry.

Erika turned around, and kneeled to her sister, "are you alright?" she asked.

Ed and Al walked up to the two.

"That was surprising!" Ed smiled looking at Erika.

Erika looked at Ed, smiled back.

"That's why they call me the winter alchemist...well one of the reasons!" she then looked back at her sister.

"Rika..." she said.

Rika looked up at Erika, and smiled.

"I'm fine...thanks!" Rika stood up.

Erika stood up as well, then the group heard a bomb over by the frozen Barry.

They saw lots of smoke surrounding him.

"What the hell...?" Ed asked.

"What's that?" Al added.

The smoke cleared and Barry was out of the ice.

He wasn't frozen anymore.

The ice was broken down by his feet surrounding him.

Next to him was another guy.

The guy was looking at the group, and Barry was looking at the guy.

"Thanks for helping me out, Kimblee."

The name shocked Rika and Erika.

Ed and Al didn't know Kimblee.

"The alchemist?" asked Rika and Erika in unison.

"Yes. hm. I'm flattered that you know who I am. Yes, my name is Kimblee. I am an alchemist. I am known as the crimson alchemist, and I just love the sound of things blowing up?" he grinned.

The group got scared.

Barry laughed.

"This is going to be fun! A lot of blood is coming to us, Kimblee!" smiled Barry.

"Yes, now lets have some fun, huh?" Kimblee looked at Barry, then the group.

"Shit!" Rika said.

"Don't worry! We can defeat them!" Al said with confidence "I mean, you three alchemist, and me, in hard armor, it'll be hard to bring us down!"

The three looked at Al, and smiled.

"Great confidence booster, Al!" smiled Erika.

"Yes!" agreed Ed.

The group looked at Barry and Kimblee.

"We'll take crazy Barry," grinned Erika as she was clenching her fists.

"Yes, we'll take the bastard down! He'll get what's coming to him! He'll know not to hurt me!" Rika clenched her fists as well.

"Alright then. We'll get the other maniac!" Ed agreed.

"Hm, they think they're going to take care of us, Kimblee," Barry laughed.

"I know. But that what they think!"

"So, it seems I get the girls in the end!" Barry was still laughing.

Barry charged at the girls.

The girls did the same, and a fight was started.

Kimblee, Ed, and Al were in a stare down, for now.

"Hm, do you really think that we're going to let you get away, after defeating us? I don't think so! we are going to win!" Ed grinned.

"Yes, all four of us are going to win our fight!" agreed Al.

Ed clapped his hands together once, and put his left hand over his right arm, and moved it, and a sword was made on his metal arm.

The three charged at each other, and a fight was started between them.

Kimblee had the upper hand because he was the crimson alchemist, he can make instant bombs, and blew up a couple building, and partly the ground, road, below their feet.

Ed and Al were hit, but not as much, because they had jumped in the air, and were hit, but not as much as they would if they were on the ground.

Rika, Erika, and Barry were already a while away.

"Rika, I think one of us should go help Ed and Al!" Erika said as she and her sister were trying to dodge Barry's butcher's knife, and him moving fast trying to slice the girls.

"But I think you should, because if I go, I'll be no help, because I'm useless against him, because he can blast out my ice, so you go, I'll try to defeat this freak!"

Rika agreed after she thought about it.

"Ok, but I'm going to sent one of them back here to help you!" she yelled, then ran away.

"NO, RIKA..." Erika yelled as she stopped, and tried to yell for her sister, "DAMN, IT'S TOO LATE!"

"AND IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU!" Barry yelled as he was jumping at Erika.

Erika jumped back, and got cut about 1cm across her stomach, above her belly button.

She landed on her feet, and fell on her knees.

She then had to jump back again, because Barry kept moving around hid knife to try and slice Erika again.

* * *

Kimblee made another bomb.

* * *

**Hey...hope you've liked this chapter...I'm going to write my other stories now...but I'll update as soon as I'm finished w/ my other stories.**

**Newayz...plz review my story plz.**

**L8er Days**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey...here's the fourth chapter of the story...yeah I'm updating two chapters for today...since I didn't update on Thursday and Friday.**

**So please R and R this chapter too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes saw the smoke a couple miles away.

He called Mustang.

"What is it, Hughes?"

"Mustang, we need your people over here, in the town next to ours."

"Why?"

"Because there's blast and all coming from the town that the Elrics and Sohma's went! So bring some alchemists!"

"Do you think it's Scar?" Mustang was getting worried.

"I don't know, but by the looks of it, it may just be!"

"Got it! We'll be there soon!"

The two hung up the phone.

Hughes waited there for Mustang, and some back up, like some alchemist.

* * *

"BROTHER!" Al yelled. 

Ed was bleeding.

Rika arrived.

"ED!" she yelled.

Ed turned around.

Al was holding Kimblee off for a while, while Rika and Ed were talking.

"Rika? What are you doing here for? Where's Erika? Is she ok?"

"She needs your help. I'll stay here with Al and get rid of this bombing freak! I mean you can pretty much say that we're switching partners."

Ed agreed, and ran to Erika, after Rika told him where Erika and Barry are.

"Hm..." Rika turned around, and was looking at Al and Kimblee fighting, "I'm ready to kick some ass!"

Rika's side was still bleeding, but they were healing very slowly.

She clenched her fists, and ran towards Kimblee, as she grabbed a piece of wood.

"SINCE MY POWER AS ALCHEMY IS MOSTLY LOVE, I'M GOING TO GET YOU WITH THIS!" Rika yelled as she was running towards him.

Al grabbed Kimblee, and Rika hit Kimblee in his stomach really hard with the wood.

She then hit him again in the head, as Al backed off.

* * *

_I have to find a way to get him so I can take a couple clear breaths_ Erika thought. 

She got cut again, but on her left arm, only ½ cm's in, because she had moved again.

Ed had just arrived to see Erika get cut.

He saw that she had her arm on her stomach, and some blood on her arm from it.

"ERIKA!" he yelled.

She looked at Ed.

So did Barry.

"So your short boyfriend has come to save you, huh?" Barry asked.

Erika and Ed were blushing.

"We're not going out," Erika said.

"Yeah" Ed agreed, then began yelling "AND I'M NOT SHORT!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! You both seem to be the same size! Ok then, your both short!"

"WE'RE NOT SHORT!" Erika and Ed yelled in unison as they were freaking out.

"It doesn't matter! I'm still going to chop her up!" Barry turned around, and looked at Erika, who was standing up looking at him.

"NO!" Ed yelled, as he was running towards them.

Erika had frozen because her wound wasn't letting her get up.

"No, I can't move!" Erika was scared.

Barry had his knife to the side of him, and brought it up cutting Erika again, but in the shape of an X, from her bottom left, to top right.

Barry was stopped 2 inches below Erika's right boob, because Ed had grabbed Barry, and pulled him back.

That was also the reason her cut was the same as her other one on her stomach.

Barry was looking at Ed, as he was being pulled, and brought away from Erika.

Ed was standing in front of Erika, his back facing her as he was looking at Barry with his fist clenching.

Erika had fallen to the ground, after she was cut.

* * *

Mustang had arrived at Hughes', which was central headquarters. 

He had arrived there with Armstrong, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeyes, Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Lieutenant Maria Ross, and Sergeant Denny Brosh.

"Good, you're all here!" Hughes stated, and they all left into the city next to them, where the blasts were.

* * *

"Hm...so you're protecting the girl you like, huh?" 

Ed didn't say anything.

He just blushed, but still had a pissed look on his face.

Erika sat up, against a building, and was watching the two.

"JUST SHUT UP, AND LET'S FIGHT BARRY!" Ed yelled.

"Hm...sure! More blood for me!" Barry grinned.

"Hm...good!" Ed changed his arm back into a sword, and began charging at Barry.

Barry did the same.

After a while, Ed and Barry were cut a lot.

Barry was cut on his left cheek, and a lot on his arms.

Ed's jumps and dodges had become sloppy because he was cut deep on his left side, left shoulder deep, and hit really hard in his gut by the other end of Barry's knife.

"ED!" yelled the worried Erika.

Ed was getting dizzy.

"Dammit! I'm getting dizzy!" Ed was worried as he was still trying to dodge Barry's attacks, "I'm going to have to male this fast or I'm in trouble, and Erika...she'll get chopped up if I don't kill this bastard! I'm not going to let that happen!" Ed then yelled as he took a distict direct hit attack to Barry's stomach with his sword to knock him out.

He did it, and it worked, Barry fell to the ground unconscious.

Ed walked over to the closet wall, that happened to be far away from Erika.

Ed plopped to the ground.

"ED!" she yelled as she painfully got up, and ran over to him.

* * *

**I hope that you've liked this story so far now...I'm post the next chapter alittle later today or maybe tomorrow.**

**So I hope that you review this chapter nicely plz.**

**L8er Days**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey...wuz up...I rly hope that you've liked this story so far.**

**Both my best friend and I are trying to keep all the characters same as the anime.**

**So I'm sry if the characters aren't the same as the anime...but we're both trying our best to not make them too OOC.**

**Well...please R and R this chapter please.

* * *

**

Chapter 5:

Mustang and the others has arrived at Rika and Al's fight with Kimblee.

Mustang was staring at Rika.

Hughes walked up to Mustang, and nudged him because he saw Mustang staring at Rika.

Mustang looked at Hughes.

"That's Rika Sohma, the eldest of the two, you know, the one I hooked you up with on a date, well?"

Mustang looked back at Rika as he was blushing.

Hughes was smiling.

Rika had finished off Kimblee, making him fall to the ground, and pass out.

"Wow!" Mustang's face was red.

"Go talk to her!" Hughes pushed Mustang.

Mustang and Rika were now staring at each other, as they were in front of each other.

The two were blushing.

Hughes didn't see any talking, so he walked up to the two.

"Rika, this is the guy I was hooking you up with, Colonel Roy Mustang."

Rika was blushing.

_Damn, he's hot!_ she smiled.

"Roy, this is Rika Sohma," Hughes had already told Mustang who Rika was, when Mustang saw her.

"Hi," Mustang blushed then thought, _She's very beautiful!_ he smiled.

"Ok, you two pups have fun!" Hughes said, Mustang had an anime sweat and hit him in the head.

Rika was looking at Hughes.

"What? I was just saying!" he smiled, "why do you have to be so mean Roy!"

Hughes then walked away.

Mustang and Rika were looking at each other, while blushing.

* * *

Erika had pulled out one of her scarves and was wrapping it around Ed's stomach wound. 

"Erika...but you're wounds...they're more deeper than mine," Ed was looking at her.

Erika was sitting with her ankles under her but, and treating his wounds.

"I'm ok," she tried to suck it up, even though it hurt her badly.

She then pulled out another scarf, and had wrapped it around Ed's shoulder wound.

"Hm..." she tried to smile, "that's better."

She then grasped her stomach wounds, by wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Erika!" Ed put his hands on Erika's shoulders as she was falling towards him.

He was looking at her face.

He had sat her up next to him, on the wall of the building.

He wrapped up her wounds on her stomach, and arm.

Erika tried to stand up again, but she used most of her energy to run to Ed, and partly to stay up and treat his wounds.

So Erika had stood up, and her knees felt weak, they were shaking and gave in on her, so she fell, and Ed caught her.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you," he smiled, then picked her up, in a bride like style.

He carried her to where Rika and the others are.

* * *

Mustang and Rika were talking, getting to know one another, when Rika bent down a little with her arm over her stomach. 

Mustang backed up a little, and put his hands on her arms.

"Rika!" he said, "Rika, are you ok? What's wrong?" Mustang then saw blood, and helped her sit down.

He sat down next to her, and removed her arm from her stomach.

She was looking at him, as he was looking down at her stomach, and got out a scarf.

He wrapped it around her wound.

The two were gazing at each other, as they were blushing.

The military men had grabbed Kimblee, and put him in wrist cuffs that had separated his hands about half a foot so he couldn't do alchemy.

They took him away, and locked him up.

Some of the men stayed.

Ed arrived with Erika in his arms.

"The other one's down the street," Ed said still walking towards them.

The rest of them ran down the street, and arrested Barry, and took him away.

Mustang and Rika were looking at Ed and Erika, and smiled.

Ed and Erika looked at Mustang and Rika.

Mustang was 'holding' Rika.

Barry yelled at the girls "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I WILL CHOP YOU LADIES UP WHEN I GET THE CHANCE!"

Roy put his arms up, he was about to snap his fingers and burn Barry alive.

Rika tried to stand up, everyone watched as Rika was standing up.

She walked in front of Roy, he asked her "what are you doing?"

She still stood up, even though she had a cut on her stomach.

"Please, don't burn him alive, please spare his life," Rika said as she was still bleeding.

Roy asked her "why are you doing this, that man tried to kill both your sister and you."

"I know that but, I'm known as the love alchemist, I can't let that man suffer, please, I beg of you, spare his life," she said as tears were falling from her eyes.

He looked at her, he could see it in her eyes that she was telling the truth, and that she had the most beautiful eyes when she cries.

So he put his arm down, and said to her "alright, I won't burn him alive, if that's what you want."

Rika smiled and said "thank you..." then she fainted, Erika yelled "RIKA!" Roy caught Rika before she fell to the ground.

She was losing too much blood, Roy carried Rika in a bride like style to the central headquarters.

The nurses at the central headquarter tended Erika, Rika, and Ed's wounds from the fight that they had with Barry and Kimblee.

* * *

**Hey...I hope that you've liked this chapter...it was kinda good to me.**

**Please review this chapter ok.**

**L8er Days**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Minna**

**Sorry about the long wait...I wasn't in the mood to finish the chapter...but 2day I'm in the mood to write my stories now.**

**Newayz...I'll be posting my other stories ASAP...I promise.**

**So plz Read and Review all my stories plz.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

In the pharmacy room of the central headquarters, one of the nurse was finished with Ed's wounds, Ed stood up and walked over to Erika.

Ed said to her, "I'm glad you're ok Erika, I got worried about you when you got cut by that maniac Barry."

"I'm ok now Ed, but I still wanna hurt him for calling me short, I just hate when people call me short," Erika said in a annoyed way.

"Yeah, I feel the same way as you when people call me short too," Ed said in annoyed way and smiled.

Both Ed and Erika talked about themselves to get to know each other alittle bit more.

Then Al came in panting, Ed asked him "Al, what's wrong?"

Al answered while panting"it's...Rika...she's lost a lot of blood...I don't think she's going to make it" he said with a sad voice.

Erika and Ed eyes were wide, they were shocked of what Al told them, Erika tried to get out of the bed, but Ed stopped her, he said "you're in no condition of getting up, if you do, your wounds will reopen."

She looked at him and yelled "AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO, JUST SIT HER AND LET MY OLDER SISTER DIE, NO WAY! SHE'S THE ONLY FAMILY THAT I HAVE...she's more than a sister to me, she's like a mom to me, even though she treats me like a little kid, she's still family to me, so I have to see her, to see if she's ok or not...I'M NOT GONNA LET MY OLDER SISTER DIE!" she said as tears were flowing down from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Both Ed and Al looked at her, Al was about to say something but Ed said "I'm sorry but you can't, it'll be to painful to you, it's much better to you if you don't see your sister dying right in front of your eyes."

Erika said "she's not going to die, she once said to me that I'm her life, that she depends on me, so I have to be there for my sister...or I'll regret not going to see her, you see...we have this strong bond, if one of us is going to die, one of us would go and heal each other in order to be alive, so that's why I have to go and see her...please, let me come with you to see my sister please."

She was crying so much, Ed pulled Erika in for a hug, she hugged him back while still crying.

Ed said "alright, you can come," Erika was happy that Ed agreed for her to see her sister.

Both Ed and Erika stood up from the bed, Al told them to follow him to the room that Rika was in.

Erika said to herself _hold on Riri, I'm coming, just hold on...your lifesaver is here with you big sister.

* * *

In the room where Rika is in, the nurse tried to give Rika blood to live._

Roy was in the room with her, he looked at her pale face and pray that she would live.

Then all of a sudden, Ed, Al, and Erika came through the door.

Erika stared at her pale face sister, she ran up to her and held her hand in hers.

She said to her "come on Riri, you can make it, please wake up, don't leave me, you promised to tell me about what happened to mom and dad, so please wake up."

Then there was a glow from Rika's hand, it felt warm like a warm fire on a winter night.

A tear fell from Erika's eye and dropped on Rika's hand as the glow was becoming fainter and fainter, then it disappeared.

They all heard a moaning sound from Rika, she opened her eyes slowly, her vision was kinda blurry, but after a few seconds past her vision became normal.

She looked at everyone, she sat up and looked at Erika and said "I told you...you're my lifesaver Erika" then she smiled.

Erika was so excited, she cried and hugged her tightly, Rika was in pain that Erika was hugging her so tight, but after a few minutes she got used to the pain and hugged her back.

Everyone in the room were happy that Rika was alive and well, Roy was really happy.

He didn't know what he was feeling inside, but it felt good to him so he didn't fight it.

Erika asked everyone if they could have some privacy to talk about something, they all agreed and left the two girls alone.

Ed, Al, and Roy put their ears near the door to listen to the girl's conversation.

Rika looked at Erika, she had the face that says 'you like someone' she said "I know that face Erika, and I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on sis, its not hard to say you like someone, you like Roy, don't you?" Erika said in a hyper way.

Rika said "I know you're trying to help me find a date Erika, but I don't have time for that, Roy is a gentleman but, I can't go out with him on a date."

Erika asked her "why not, it's been like eleven years, and not one gut asked you out, also that you're decline dating guys that wants to go out with you, why is that?"

"It's because I had to take care of you for those eleven years, all I could think of was…to take care of you, cause I promised mom that I would, and that's what I'm gonna do."

"I'm not a little kid anymore Riri, I'm a teenager, why do you have to treat me like a kid, what is it that you don't want me to know of whatever happened to mom and dad?"

She answered "you're just like I was Kira, I used to be like you when I was your age right now, the thing is Kira, right now is not the time to tell you of what happened to mom and dad, but I promise that I will tell you in due time."

Erika looked at Rika and said "you promise to tell me?"

"I promise."

Then Erika held up her pinky and said to Rika "pinky swear it then," Rika held up her pinky and hooked it with Erika's pinky, and Rika said "I, Rika Sohma, pinky swear promise to tell my little sister of what happened to mom and dad...when it's the right time of course," then they both smiled.

They unhooked their pinkies and hugged each other.

Roy came in the room, he made his hand into a fist, held it in front of his mouth and cleared his throat to get the girls attention.

Both the girls looked at Roy, Erika looked at both Roy and Rika, she knew what she had to do, so she cleared her throat and said "well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now," then she left the room.

Roy came up to Rika, he sat in the chair that was next to the bed where Rika is.

Rika smiled and said "so now that we're both alone, I guess that there's one thing to do now."

Roy looked at her and said "I guess the only way to get Hughes off my back, is to go on a date, not that I don't wanna go on a date with you, I mean you're beautiful and all, but Hughes just gets on my nerves all the time!"

She blushed when he said that she was beautiful to him, so she just smiled at him.

He asked her, "if we both weren't forced to do this blind date thing, would you still go on a date with me, on your own free will?"

Rika answered him "if I were to go on a date with someone on my own free will, I would go out with someone, but I also have to take care of my sister, I know that she's not a little kid anymore, but I still have to watch over her."

Roy smiled and said to her "I'm sure that she can take care of herself, she has the protection of the state alchemist and also the full metal alchemist with her, so there's nothing to worry about, so rest a sure, your little sister will be safe from harm."

She smiled at him, she said to him "Roy Mustang, I would be honored to go on a date with you."

He looked at her and hugged her, but not too tightly, and she hugged him back.

* * *

Erika, Ed, and Al, were still listening to the conversation, until Erika feel on top of Ed. 

She said "I'm so sorry Ed, I slipped on something..." as she was apologizing to Ed, Ed was staring at her.

They both blushed, there was dead silence, until the door opened, both Erika and Ed got up from the floor.

Both Roy and Rika looked at Ed, Erika, and Al, while they were both holding hands.

Erika saw this and said "awww...look at the cute couple, hey Ed, isn't that kawaii or what?"

Ed answered "yeah, that is kawaii, I even think that they're gonna get married."

Rika and Roy both blushed when Ed said that they were gonna get married.

Roy said while still holding Rika's hand "I hope that we do get married someday, and I wish for both you and Erika to get married also, considering you're both short, you two would make a good couple."

Both Erika and Ed yelled "I'M NOT SHORT!" they both looked at each other and blushed.

Rika giggled when they said that and that they were blushing.

Roy requested "alright, it's official, let's all go on a date, how about next week..." he looks at Rika "does that sound good to you Rika?"

Rika answered "that sounds good to me, I'm sure my wounds will heal by that time."

Both Rika and Roy smiled at each other, both Ed and Erika thought that it would be a bad thing for them.

Rika said to Erika "I'm sure that your date with Ed will be great, besides he's a good guy for you Kira."

Erika blushed and put her head down while her bangs were covering her eyes.

Ed put his hand on top of Erika's hand, Erika blushed more when he did that.

Roy said "I'm sure that our full metal alchemist will take care of her while we're on our date Rika, besides they both do have something in common...they're both short."

Both ed and Erika got annoyed by Roy calling them short, they both yelled "STOP CALLING US SHORT!"

Both Roy and Rika were laughing, and Al was holding both Ed and Erika back from them killing both Roy and Rika.

* * *

**Hey...I hope that you've liked the story so far...I'll post chapter 7 later...either 2night or mayb 2morrow...depend on my mood.**

**So I hope that you've liked my stories.**

**L8er Days**


End file.
